Paper sheet processing devices including a stacking unit that stacks paper sheets have heretofore been known in the art. For example, the paper sheet processing device disclosed in Patent Document 1 is configured to count paper sheets, temporarily stack the counted paper sheets in a stacking unit, and then bundle the stacked paper sheets together on a predetermined number basis.